Holy
by ArinaAsh
Summary: Shinra membuat hipotesis gila bahwa Izaya adalah orang yang suci. Membuat sang informan jadi malas menghadapi Shizuo karena pikirannya terfokus dengan apa yang dikatakan Shinra. Tapi tentu saja Shizuo bukan orang sabaran ketika diacuhkan. Ketika Izaya kembali di kediaman, dia mendapati bartender mengesalkan berdiri mengotori lantai marmernya. Shizaya. DLDR


Izaya bukan orang yang suci. Tentu jelas sekali. Rasa-rasanya dia ingin tertawa sekeras mungkin bila ada seseorang berkata demikian di depannya. Tapi nyatanya ketika Shinra membahas tentang topik itu Izaya hanya membeku, seluruh tubuhku serempak merasa terkejut. Dirinya? Suci? Yang benar saja.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otakmu, dokter." Izaya sengaja menekan kata Dokter, api Shinra hanya tertawa mengibaskan tangannya. Mengusir dirinya tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Dia bukan orang suci. Astaga orang gila mana yang berpikir bahwa dia itu suci? Ah iya Kishitani Shinra adalah orang gila yang berkata bahwa dirinya itu suci padahal dia sudah berbalut penuh oleh dosa. Dia tidak percaya dengan adanya tuhan, atheis kalau boleh dibilang. Tentu saja dia tidak mengerti perbedaan antara suci dan penuh dosa. Baginya semua itu sama saja.

Jalanan Ikebukuro menjadi lebih legang daripada seharusnya. Awan menggantung di langit-langit, siap menumpahkan isiannya. Izaya berdecak, dia tidak ingin hujan ketika dia ingin jalan-jalan. Matanya menatap sosok pirang di sekelibat sudut matanya, dia tidak ingin bermain kejar-kejaran saat hujan juga. Dia bukan anak kecil.

Izaya membaur diantara orang-orang, dia tidak tahu bagaimana 'penciuman' sang monster itu bekerja, tapi dia tidak ingin mencari tahu sekarang. Shizuo tidak akan melempar veeding machine di tengah kerumunan orang dengan acak hanya karena dia mencium dirinya kan?

Okay memang Shizuo tidak melempar Veeding machine sesuai perkiraannya, tapi siapa yang menyangka ketika sampai di apartemennya, Shizuo sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan rokok yang mengotori lantai marmernya. Izaya menghela nafas, hujan telah turun, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Dia lari, dari seluruh pilihan mati yang dimilikinya, dia tidak ingin mati di tangan monster Ikebukuro di depan apartemennya yang malah membuat masalah berlarut-larut. Kalau masalahnya hanya pada monster itu sih dia bakal bahagia setengah mati, menertawakannya sampai matipun tak masalah.

"Okay Izaya, tenangkan dirimu!"

Tenang? Izaya tidak salah dengar? Seorang Shizuo Heiwajima dengan otak hanya sebatas protozoan yang hobinya meledak setiap kali bertemu masalah memintanya yang selalu tenang menghadapi setiap persoalan untuk tenang? Ini lelucon baru macam apa?

Shizuo menjegal tangannya. Tenaganya kuat sekali dan terlampau tiba-tiba hingga Izaya yang tidak menduganya tak sempat menghindar. Dia meringis ngeri. Namun Shizuo hanya diam, menatap Izaya lurus, membuat Izaya menunduk. Menutupi wajahnya dengan poni-poni.

"Wah wah," Izaya mengangkat wajahnya senyumnya yang menyebalkan kembali ke bibirnya. "Seekor monster yang selalu mengamuk memintaku untuk tenang? Kejutan macam apa ini?"

Izaya pikir Shizuo akan melemparnya karena sebal. Tapi dia hanya diam, menatap lurus tepat di mata. "Aku tahu kau punya masalah. Kau tidak akan langsung menyingkir begitu melihatku kalau kau baik-baik saja. Dan memang Celty tadi bilang kau baru saja meminta Shinra mengobatinya."

"Jadi untuk apa aku memberitahumu?"

Sebelah alis Izaya terangkat, bermain-main. Dia tidak akan mau dikasihani monster di depannya hanya karena kata-kata konyol Shinra tidak mau hilang dari kepalanya. Sementara itu, Shizuo hanya terdiam. Kemudian menghela nafas, "Agar aku mau melepaskan tanganmu?" katanya, lebih menjurus ke bertanya.

Shizuo jelas bermain-main, Izaya tak segan-segan tertawa. Pun dia juga tidak berniat memberontak. Mengerling pada saku coatnya. Meskipun dia sempat mengambil sebilah pisau lipat, Shizuo akan melemparnya kedinding dengan lebih cepat. Perutnya masih ngilu karena ditendang seorang Yakuza di antara permainannya sendiri, tapi tentu saja sang tersangka penendangan sudah mendapat balasan setimpal berupa kematian.

Izaya mematung, apa karena itu? Alasan kenapa dia merelakan perutnya ditendang adalah karena agar orang-orang Yakuza tersebut tidak menyentuh adik kembarnya. Apa karena hal sesepele itu Shinra menyebutnya suci. Dia menggerutu atas pikirannya sendiri. Dia bukan orang suci.

Sementara itu Shizuo menunggu dengan—anehnya—sabar. Meski dia heran kepada Izaya yang tiba-tiba menggerutu sendiri.

"Hei!"

"Diamlah Shizu-chan, aku baru mendapat pemikiran paling menjengkelkan." Shizuo mengangguk. Mengiyakan saja. Membuat Izaya berdecak sebal. "Kapan kau akan melepaskan tanganku."

"Kalau kau menceritakan apa yang terjadi," tukas Shizuo. Izaya menggerutu kesal. Bukan gayanya sekali jika dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun seperti sekarang. "Jadi kapan kau akan mengajakku masuk? Kau seharusnya tahu bahwa kau tidak perlu takut manusia-manusia tercintamu tidak mau berurusan denganmu karena kau kekasihku. Tidak usah menyembunyikannya sekarang, tidak ada satupun manusia yang kau cinta disini."

"Yeah," Izaya memutar bola matanya. "Karena kau bukan manusia. Ayo masuk, aku akan menceritakan sesuatu tentang hipotesis gila Shinra bahwa aku adalah orang suci."

"Shinra pasti sudah gila." Shizuo mengangguk menyetujui.

Nyatanya mereka tidak jadi mendiskusikan perihal hipotesis Shinra bahwa Izaya adalah orang yang suci. Melainkan menghabiskan satu malam penuh dengan gairah karena Shizuo tak segan segan menyerang Izaya begitu pintu apartemennya ditutup.

Izaya orang suci? Yang benar saja. Dia bahkan sudah terlalu tertimbun dosa hanya karena berhubungan dengan monster sialan yang siap membuatnya tertatih setiap kali menghabiskan malam yang panas.

END

Apa? Lupakan.

See ya


End file.
